Buffalord Soldier: Rewrite
by Tuffnut and Chicken
Summary: This is a rewrite of Season 3 Race To The Edge, if you haven't seen it then don't read it. SPOILERS! What if Astrid wasn't the one to get sick. It was Hiccup. I do not know script so some parts are wrong! THANKS summergirl404 I TRIED TO FIX IT TO MAKE SOME MORE DIOLOUGE!


**This is a remake of Season 3, Buffalord Soldier for Race To The Edge.**

 **What if it wasn't Astrid who got sick. It was Hiccup.**

 **I don't know the Script so don't yell if I got it wrong. I got the idea when at the end, Hiccup said. ' _You'd do the same for me.'_**

 **If you haven't seen the new season then DON'T READ THIS! OH**

 **I RE DID SOME PARTS BECAUSE I SAW A COMMENT ON HERE THAT SAID THEY WISHED FOR SOME MORE VIGGO TO ASTRID AND ASTRID TO HICCUP AND I THOUGH YEAH WHY NOT! SO HERE YOU GO summergirl404!**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE THE SMALL CHANGES! I TRIED!**

 **ALSO THANKS FOR THE VOTES AND COMMENTS!**

* * *

"Okay bud, that is another island checked. Let's check out the oth-"s Toothless cut his friend off with a low growl. Hiccup moves the map down to see a set of fog, covering a small ship that seemed old and worn down. "What is that? Come on Toothless we should check it out." The said dragon dives down carefully and lands by the mast of the ship. Hiccup hops off his dragon and walks to the dark area of the ship. "Hmmm, an abandoned ship. Oh well, we should get back to the Edge." Hiccup was about to mount his dragon again, but was suddenly stopped by glass shattering and a moan from a small door on the side. Hiccup's eyebrows fell as his lip pouted. He walks to the door and sets his hand on the mossy door. He pushed it open, noticing the darkness. His hand grasped a torch from the wall and moved it in front of his dragon. Toothless gives it a slow burn and the duo walked into the room. Hiccup got a good glance at the scene and his beautiful eyes became wide. "No." He gasps. A green hand pulls up to the boy's left arm, giving him three scratches, making his tunic rip. "AH!" Hiccup knocks off the hand before running out. They looked back at the room before Hiccup mounted up and took off into the sky.

Later in the morning, Astrid and Fishlegs were talking about new islands. Astrid heard the familiar noise of a peg hitting wood. She turned to spot Hiccup holding his arm and a sad look on his face.

"You okay Hiccup?" He didn't answer. "What happened on patrol?"

"Um I saw something." His words were soft but dull.

"Hunters, dragons, Viggo?" Fishlegs asks. Tuffnut slaps Fishlegs' shoulder, making the big viking jump.

"Oh I love this game. Okay I wanna go. Hiccup is what you found, bigger than a yak box." Hiccup looks at him and sighs, never letting go of his arm.

"I found a fishing boat."

"Agh! I need to guess before you say the answer. No one knows how to play." He looks at his sister. "But just to be clear, I was close so I win."

"We found it just sitting there, and we decided to take a closer look but what was in there was…"

"Was what?" Snotlout asks nervously, putting his hands together.

"Just bodies. They were pale and green and it was horrible. We got out as fast as we could. There was one survivor."

"We should check it out." Astrid says.

"No, you can't save them and I don't want you getting hurt." Fishlegs looks at Astrid with a face that looked like he just lost a battle.

"Not to be a voice of doom or anything but pale, green bodies."

"Sounds like that but Fish-"

"Scourge of Odin."

"Whoa Fishlegs, let's not throw that name around."

"Did he say the Scourge of Odin?" Snotlout asks.

"Yes but we shouldn't panic just yet."

"Yes let's not panic because it's the Scourge of Odin! Just the plague that tore through the archipelago centuries ago, wiping out entire viking villages!" He yells. "Yeah why would we worry about that." Snotlout suddenly freaks and covers his mouth. "Quick Hookfang, I need a mask for my mouth." Tuffnut laughs.

"Yeah that's a long time coming."

"Very funny. I already feel short of breath." Snotlout holds his throat and runs.

"We must burn all our clothes!" Ruffnut yells.

"No, no, no, no, no need to panic. I've got the answer." He digs in a small satchel. "Wait for it." He holds a piece of moldy bread up into the air. "Bing. Oh yeah."

"Moldy bread. Like that's going to cure the Scourge." Ruffnut fights, crossing her arms.

"That it will sis. Once I had a really bad cold, so I had decided to eat some moldy bread. Don't ask me why, because I don't know. But BOOM! Instantly cured." Tuffnut says pointing to the toast. Ruffnut glares at him, making Tuffnut a little bit mad. "Okay you scoff now, but one day Science will recognize my genius. They call old crazy Uncle Henrik crazy."

"He is crazy Tuffnut, he married his own beard."

"Hmm yes, bad example. Let's go with your clothes burning pan, let's keep them on you though. Barf! Belch!"

"Uh let's not burn people's clothes, eat moldy bread, or hyperventilate." Astrid interrupts. Snotlout sat in the corner, breathing into his boot.

"Snotlout, you can't catch the Scourge of Odin by breathing." Snotlout looks at the boot, before tossing it to the side.

"I knew that." Hookfang goes to his rider and puffs smoke into his face. Astrid looks at them.

"Well there hasn't been a case of Scourge of Odin for centuries." She says walking to Hiccup. "Plus he said that he got out there right away." Her hand touches Hiccup's shoulder. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I am fine, really I am." Hiccup gently takes off her hand and watches her smile before she walks back. Hiccup looks at the wall sadly as he holds his arm.

Astrid slept peacefully with Stormfly right by her side, the dragon softly snored. A Night Fury roar echoed throughout her hut, waking the two up.

"What the… Toothless?" The dragon ran out of her hut, jumped and glided to his own hut, Astrid followed on Stormfly as they landed in front of Hiccup's hut and ran inside. Astrid looked at Hiccup, his suit was off, so he was left in his tunic and pants. His arm was swollen and the three gashes showed as the giant hole in his tunic was ripped further to check the wound. "Hiccup."

"Astrid what are you doing here?"

"Toothless woke me up. What happened?" The boy coughs, making Astrid's eyebrows scrunch up.

At dawn, in the room was Astrid, Fishlegs, and a sick Hiccup. Hiccup laid on his bed as Fishlegs recorded things into a book. Astrid was behind him, pacing. Hiccup laid on his back and his head fell to the right. Fishlegs got a closer look at the scratches, noticing four of them and how red they were. Astrid stopped pacing when Fishlegs moved to her side.

"Did you see those scratches?"

"He said that they were nothing."

"It's Hiccup, he is stubborn and doesn't want people to worry. All the signs are there."

"True." Astrid moves Fishlegs to a corner and looks back at Hiccup. "Alright let's assume for a second that maybe you are right. What is the cure?"

"I don't know. The only thing I do know is that the Scourge of Odin takes over it's victims in less than 3 days."

"A day passed already."

"I know that. Hopefully when Snotlout gets back from Berk with Gothi's notes, they might tell us more." As on cue, Snotlout landed with a scroll clutched in his hand. The boy jumped off as Astrid ran to him and quickly took the notes and ran back. Snotlout looked sadly at Hiccup and listened.

"Look Fishlegs. She has a cure!" Astrid yells excitedly. "Green saliva from a Buffalord dragon."

"It is just that." Fishlegs tries to find his words, but it was no use.

"There isn't any." Hiccup says weakly. "They were hunted during the Scourge's last outbreak."

"We need to find them." Astrid says, walking to the door. Hiccup suddenly stood and grabbed all their attentions.

"No, I'm fine."

"You're not Hiccup and I want to help."

"I swear I'm..." His eyes rolled back into his head as he fell back into his bed. Astrid's eye were like glass as she tried to hold in the tears.

"I am going to make sure he rests. You two find the twins and find the Buffalord."

"Okay Astrid." The two boys said before running off. She glances at Hiccup and notices his breaths were fast. Her hand grazed upon his forehead, feeling a slight fever.

The twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs were doing the research when Astrid walked in.

"How is he?" Snotlout asks.

"He is sleeping, Toothless isn't leaving his side anytime soon."

Soon after the twins made a map, everyone except Hiccup, flew to the island hoping to find a Buffalord.

"Okay we need to find any clues on where this dragon may be. It is our only way to save Hiccup and I am not going to leave here until I get the cure." Astrid says.

"How on earth are we going to find this thing? I mean might be extinct!" Snotlout asks.

"We just have to hope it isn't we can look for some clues to make sure it is here. Let's split up." Astrid commands and watches her team go in different directions. "Hold on Hiccup, we will find the dragon." She mumbles before taking off.

The night settled as the gang found a way back to each other. They had found non-smelling poop and footprints. They followed the trail until dawn which made Astrid nervous. That was until she found what she was looking for. The Buffalord Dragon.

"YES!" Astrid jumps with joy and runs to the dragon. It ate all the grass it could find.

After finding out that the saliva would dry up before Astrid and everyone would bring it to the Edge. The dragon also grew and fought the vikings so it could get back to land.

"How are we going to do this? I am not going to sit here and watch Hiccup die."

"Well everytime it gets far from this island it grows and shoots at us." Fishlegs starts.

"So if we can't bring the dragon to the Edge, then we bring Hiccup here."

"Toothless can't fly without Hiccup though." Snotlout points out.

"Then I am going to get him." Astrid says as Stormfly starts to hover.

"Careful Astrid, we can't get you sick." Fishlegs says.

"I will." Astrid, takes off back to the Edge. Once she landed in front of his hut, she jumped down and ran inside. Hiccup was pale, around his eyes were sickly green. "Hiccup." She picked him up bridal style as Toothless watched with sad eyes. "We will be back Toothless, I promise." She holds Hiccup close as she mounts her dragon. Hiccup gulped and it sounded like he couldn't do it that well. His breaths were loud. His eyes wouldn't open to meet her's but he was fully awake. Stormfly took off into the sky and went as fast as she could. Stormfly was scared for Hiccup and her rider. Hiccup could get her sick too. A groan escaped from his lips as he mumbled something. "We are almost there." It took a few minutes but the island was coming closer. Stormfly squawked, making Astrid turn her attention to the island, which Stormfly was now on. Astrid jumped down and ran to a rock that could support Hiccup's head. She softly laid him down as everyone watched. "You will be okay Hiccup, hold on. I need you here with me." She slowly peeled away from him and grabbed a cup from Fishlegs. Once she made it over to the dragon, she put the cup by the dragon's mouth, letting drool escape and land into the cup. Once she had enough she ran to Hiccup's side, grabbed his hand and put the cup between his lips. He slowly drag the liquid but nothing happened. His head fell to the right and he tried to breathe and soon he started to shake.

"It didn't work. We must have done something wrong." Fishlegs says.

"We need to figure out something." Astrid responds.

"We do." Fishlegs starts. "Also not to be that guy, but we need to hurry. Hiccup might not make it." Astrid's stomach turned as she glanced at the pale boy. On the other hand Snotlout had been watching the twins and got angry. Really eating at a time like this!

Snotlout tapped Fishlegs and Astrid's shoulders before pointing to the twins. They were eating some grass as green saliva from their mouth, covered their chins. Astrid looks at the green on their chins before mumbling something. "Green saliva from a Buffalord." A smile grew and she suddenly yelled: "I GOT IT!"

"What?" Fishlegs asks joyfully.

"Green saliva from a Buffalord, his saliva is clear but when the twins ate the grass, it turned their saliva green."

"Happy to help." The twins yell, still chewing at the grass.

"We need him to eat that grass." Astrid smiles.

"I'm on it!" Snotlout says and runs to the dragon, leading it too the grass. Astrid turns back to Hiccup and kneels beside him. Hiccup tried to swallow once more but he had a little trouble.

"Come on Hiccup, you'll be okay. Stay with me please." Her hand gripped his. He groaned and turned his head in Fishlegs' direction.

"I'll watch him Astrid, you get that saliva." Fishlegs speaks. Astrid nods, grabbing the cup once more and heading to the dragon. The saliva almost fell into the cup but a net came flying towards them, making Astrid jump out of the way, letting the net capture the dragon. Everyone turned to the right to see guards running at them with Viggo and Ryker walking behind.

"Oh hello Astrid, thank you for this wonderful gift. I do apologize that you won't be able to save your friend." He turns to Hiccup who tightly closed his eyes in pain and groaned. His green eyes opened and looked at Astrid. "It was a fun game Hiccup Haddock." Viggo says before turning back to a glaring Astrid. She mounts Stormfly as let the dragon glide in the air, just in case. She glanced at Hiccup once more before looking at Snotlout who had joined in by her side. A guard came runing up the hill, pushing a giant cart over to the side of the fallen dragon. Astrid nodded at Snotlout as the two suddenly dived into the area and shot at many guards they could. The twins joined the air and shot the men with weapons. Fishlegs watched the battle, then turned to look down at Hiccup. Hiccup laided still against the rock, his limp arm wrapped around his stomach as his hand fell to the side. Fishlegs gulped as he got worried. Hiccup's death was getting closer.

Ryker had pulled out his sword and kept it inches away from the dragon's neck.

"Viggo let go of that dragon. You have no idea what you are doing!" Astrid commanded.

"I will not do that. I also do know what I am doing. Maybe you should tell your friends to stay away from my fishing boat."

"Your fishing boat?!" Astrid yelled furiously. "You did all of that!"

"Indeed I have. I never thought that poor Hiccup Haddock the Third would get himself sick. Though it does make this battle more fun."

"You left that boat out there when you could have gotten rid of it! Now it is all your fault that Hiccup is dying."

"It is not my fault. He should watch where he lands his Night Fury but this is Simple supply and demand. I knew where to get the supply and how to get the demand." He gestures to Hiccup. Fishlegs gasps and glares at Viggo.

"You monster!"

"Fishlegs, I am shocked. You are above name calling. Monster, no. Businessman, indeed. Next time think about the winning or losing." He points to Hiccup who shivered once again. Astrid looked at his breaths and worried. She had to do something fast.

"Okay fine, you win, you can take the dragon but let me get what I came for. I will not leave this island without that saliva. You can take that dragon but you give me what I want first." Astrid says. Viggo stayed silent as he moves out of the way for her. Ryker pulled his sword back into it's holder and growled when Astrid landed. She drags her feet to the captured dragon and places the cup under the mouth of the dragon. The saliva dripped into the cup as she took as much as she could get.

"Don't look so glum Astrid, maybe this could be turned around, you dragon riders can't win everything. Though you are a lot like Hiccup. You both put your minds to something and you make sure you get it."

"That means you better watch yourself because I will never forget this. You can do anything to me but Hiccup is off limits. If you do hurt him, like now then you are on my kill list and there is no way of getting off." Astrid spats. She walks where Hiccup laid, listening to Viggo's words.

"Indeed my Astrid, you are protective of him. Making my win of this game a little hard, but I am always one step ahead. Go ahead save your friend. I never met a boy who is still standing against me and smart to last this long, it would be a shame if it had to end so soon."

"You said it was a good game earlier."

"I say a lot of things but who knows, I could change in a flash." Astrid glared at him as he watched the men lift the dragon onto the cart. The Dragon Hunters took the dragon back to the boat. Astrid smiled. The dragon doesn't like to be far from it's land. She heard a soft groan from Hiccup, making her fall to his side. She puts the cup to his lips as Hiccup slowly drank the contents from the cup. His head fell back against the rock as the color of his skin turned back into the color it should be. HIs read nose was no longer there and around his eyes finally cleared up. The only green Astrid wanted to see on his handsome face, was his beautiful green eyes, and her wish was granted. His eyes cracked open to see the gang sigh with relief. He looked at his friends before slowly standing up. Astrid couldn't get the smile off of her face as he finally stood straight up, once he did, his body was still a little weak so he fell towards Astrid, making her drop the cup so she could catch Hiccup. He landed in her arms and he pushed himself back up, looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Thank you Astrid."

"Anytime Hiccup, you can ride with me if you want. We need to set a funeral." Everyone mounted their dragons as Hiccup sat behind Astrid, his arms snaked around her waist as his head rested against her shoulder. Everyone took off as Astrid turned her head to see Hiccup smiling up at her. She kissed his lips before they took off behind everyone.

* * *

After the funeral, everyone had headed back to the Edge and ate all the food they could swallow. Astrid sat close to Hiccup, watching him. She couldn't help but smile. He almost left this earth, his body would be sent back to Berk and placed on another boat, he would have be gone... forever, but he didn't. He was alive and well.

"Astrid." Hiccup said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hm?"

"I have been calling you 7 times already."

"Oh w-what d-do you ne-need?" She stuttered. Hiccup chuckled as he sat his food down.

"Just to get your attention. You have been staring at me."

"I-I have?"

"Yeah." She looked at his flawless face, and smiled. He gave his signature dorky smile which made Astrid chuckle. She wouldn't want to image a world without her dragon dork. "Your dragon dork?" Whoops.

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yep. Also I wouldn't want to image a world without my beautiful warrior either." Hiccup says smiling. Astrid blushed as she looked at him. His lips pecked her's, making her blush more. He turned back to his food but was turned back around and Astrid's lips smashed against his, earning 'oooohhhhhs' from thier friends. "I love you Astrid, thank you."

"I love you too dork."

Hiccup loved being sick.

* * *

 **What do you think? Also doesn't Hiccup look cute with wet hair in the Auction Episode?**


End file.
